High School Never Ends
by Seashells52
Summary: His fingers reached out to me, like tentacles hoping to ensnare pray. I wanted to flinch back so badly, I wanted to move away from his ever advancing hand, but I was paralyzed. By fear or shock I'll never know. But now things will never be the same.
1. Chapter 1

Sweat trickled down my neck, pooling at the base of my spine. Curtains fluttered and danced in the invisible breeze that seem unable to offer relief.

Not that I cared.

Even if my house was suddenly in the eye of a storm, I would be perfectly calm. I was lying next to the most important man in my life, Jacob. I loved how normal he made me feel.

I have never felt more human, lying with a stomach full of deer blood next to my werewolf best friend.

And what a friend he was, every moment, every breath I seemed to take, Jake was there. Every moment I showed my family, I could feel Jakes protective presence just behind me. I loved how important he made me feel, and how he didn't feel he needed to dote on me to earn my respect.

I know I will always remember my eleventh birthday. Now that looked old enough, I was given a fake birth certificate, a car and almost everything in the Chanel shop from my family.

But I wasn't happy.

That day, I was only truly happy when Jake held me that afternoon. I had been banned from seeing him that day, Rosalie's idea no doubt, and all I wanted was him. His arms were more comfortable that any clothes could ever be.

I had decided to go for a walk, to get away from it all, when he swooped. He tackled me in wolf form.

_Finally! _I remember screaming in my head, ever since I was a kid all I wanted to do was play fight with Jake, but apparently I was to fragile.

He spun around, wolf grin in place, tongue lagging.

"Bring it!" I had yelled as I rushed off after him, as he slid into the forest.

After sparring for what seemed like hours, I collapsed on a log, and was soon followed by the giant himself. Clothed, I noticed, in only cut off jeans.

We sat for a while in silence, just staring out at the green canvas that lay before us. Then my stomach tingled, my throat jiggled and I laughed. I have never laughed for so long and so completely, in my whole life.

I only stopped when I heard Jake sniggering next to me, and for the first time in a whole day, got a chance to appreciate him fully. He had his head cocked to the side, and was wearing an amused yet confused smirk.

"What?" I said, trying to remain composed. Afraid a rampant giggle would escape.

"Your asking me what?" Jacob said smiling "When you're the one who has a laughing fit over… nothing!" After poking me in the ribs and trying to tickle me, his face melted into his _I have something to say, but I can't_ mask.

I stared at him for a little longer, but finally figured I should explain. I took his smooth face in my hand and showed him the joy I hand felt as we danced and fought at high speed through the trees. Accidentally, I showed him the hurt and pain I had felt when I pushed him a bit to hard into a tree, breaking a rib.

Noticing the confused look on his face, I pulled away.

"I've always wanted for you to play rough with me." I murmured, my voice husky with embarrassment.

I looked over at Jake, and noticed that he was smiling coyly, and after a quick glance over at me, checked we weren't touching.

"Nessie," he managed to choke out "so have I." He smiled at me, not a hint of a lie in his eyes.

It felt like there was something in his words that I had missed, but I made the mistake of not pursuing it.

"So, I'm guessing you want your present now?" Jake said after a long silence.

"A present? Wasn't that it?" I said, confused. He didn't need to give me anything, that play fight was enough.

"What do you think I am? Cheap?" He said, pretending to be hurt.

I quickly showed him one of my favorite memories, where Jacob had just erected a cot in the nursery, only to have Rose barge in and destroy it, simply because it was from Ikea.

We laughed at that for a while, sharing thoughts and blonde jokes.

"But seriously, do you want your prezzie?" He said, putting on an Australian accent, making me giggle.

I could sense the doubt in his voice, so I showed him how eager I was. This caused the same coy smile.

"Well," he said, bringing out a small box "Its just a little something I bought, but you will out shine it."

Blushing at his comment, I reached out for the box. Once it was in my hand I savored the feeling of the velvet in my hand, smelling traces of Rosalie on the box. That struck me as odd, Rose helping Jake buying a gift?

I decided to get it over and done with, and slid open the box.

I looked inside, and was crushed.

Flattened, completely devastated.

My day was ruined in one small word.

_Gold._

Inside was a pair of perfectly ornate gold earrings, with a small… More like huge, gaudy diamond in the middle of the golden nests.

I looked up and Jakes face, plastering on my most practiced fake smile. But I knew he wasn't fooled, even though I could fool my own parents with that smile, Jake could always read me to well.

I looked him straight in the eye, and force words of praise out of my mouth. Even though all I wanted from Jake was a hug.

"Whoa, relax Kiddo!" Jake said to me, as he saw small tears forming in my eyes. "Those are from Rosalie's cupboard, here is your real present."

He handed me a small package wrapped in tissue paper. I had never been so relieved in my life. I hated him for a second, for playing such an awful prank on me, but then I loved him again for stealing Rose's prize earrings.

I couldn't help but stare at him after he gave me the gift, smiling at him, letting him know that I found his joke hilarious.

Slowly I unwrapped the paper, and was amazed to find what lay inside. It was perhaps the most intricate pendant I had ever held. Whittled out of a slightly familiar wood was an amazingly beautiful heart, with the letters J&R carved on its surface.

"Jake… I… Its… I love it!" I managed to squeeze out.

"Well, Nessie. I though I would make something special for you, so you could always remember this moment." He said, shifting from the log, onto his knees at my legs.

"My darling Ness, Will you…" Jake paused.

My heart was racing, my palms frosted with a light sweat. I was so curious about what he was going to say, and his silence was killing me.

"Attend High School with me?" He said, trying not to laugh.

My jaw dropped, eyes bulged. I was so happy. All I had ever wanted was a chance to experience the human experience of school.

"How did you get Mum and Dad to say yes?" I blurted, still completely shocked.

He just smiled. With out saying anything I stood, dragging him up with me. I jumped onto the log we had been sitting on, so that I was the same height as him. Completely overwhelmed by the prank, his pendant and now the most amazing gift of all, I lent in towards him.

Not know what I was doing, and following only what I had seen Alice and Jasper do, I kissed him.

It was only a quick kiss, just a peck on the lips, but as soon as our skin touched, I was starving. My throat burned for more, I wanted, for the first time in my life, his blood.

Jacob just stood there completely shocked, just as stunned as I was at my actions.

To relieve the silence, I drew him into a bone-crushing hug.

"Do you have any idea how much this means to me?" I said, my breath catching in my throat, my thirst overpowering,

"Well I do now." He said in his sarcastic way, although there was hidden velvet to his voice, I could almost hear it… Could it be… Lust?

Scared by that thought, I touched him, and showed him how badly I wanted to go back to the house, leaving out the part of my extreme thirst.

"Sure, just on last thing" Jake said, as he spoke he picked the earrings out of the box they were nestled in and, after handing one to me, threw his earring into the nearby stream. Laughing, I followed suit, imagining what would happen if she found out what we had done.

Ever since that day, almost a month ago now, I've been sleeping in the same bed as Jake. And as lame and dependant as it sounds, I think I'll never be able to sleep without him. Just one warm hug has my eyelids drooping, and my speech slurring. I guess I should be happy that we are going to High School together, but now, after the initial excitement has worn off, I am terrified.

What happens if I drink a human's blood? What will happen if the people don't like me? What if I get bullied because I'm different?

Jasper told me to look at it like an anthropology expedition. How can I possibly observe human nature, when I'm raking my brains just to keep up with the slang? And any way, what the hell does Word mean? Apart from the obvious… And why does adding izzle after everything make you cool?

Oh god. I'm screwed.

Jake sat bolt upright, panting, his hair plastered to his face, sweat making his tanned arms glow.

"Nizzle! Holy Shizzle! I was dreaming about you! And Oh My Gizzle! You know what I'm saying? Word?" Jake looked like he had been hit by a truck, after being stuck in its headlights, and it was only after he had spoken that he decided to translate.

"Nessie! Holy Shit! I was dreaming about you! Oh My God! Are you aright? Yeah?"

Hiding my laughter, I showed him what I had been thinking about when he was sleeping… And accidentally gave him a glimpse into my dream.

I flushed red, as I saw his face change, he softened, and lost the look of horror. But there was something else. I think it might just be… Impossible… Lust again!

To try and move things along, I whispered good night into his hear, and when to wrap my arms around his lower stomach, to signal I wanted to spoon as we slept. But he brushed my hand away, and I could hear that his heart rate was raised.

He rolled over and padded out of bed, to the bathroom. Leaving me to toss and turn during the night.

He returned when I was just about to fall asleep. He was glowing, and flushed, and smelt different, but I was too tired to take proper notice.

***

_Thank you for reading my story, I'm new to FanFiction, infact, I'm really new to writing. Please let me know what you think, and if you have any ideas about how to continue the story, please let me know =D_


	2. Chapter 2

Like always, I woke up before Jake, and realized that today was the last day before I had my first day of school. I though I'd tell someone.

"Alice! Alice! Guess what! Today is the last day before my first day of School!" I hollered as I slid down the banister to the Kitchen.

As I landed gracefully on the marble floor, I realized I had been yelling at thin air. Feeling like a complete fool, I trudged to the kitchen and began to throw together an epic breakfast of Bacon and Eggs to share with Jake.

He came crawling down the stairs, taking a very long moment to flex and stretch his long muscular arms, a breathtaking sight, but I hid my face. Who knows what idea's that would have given him.

I heard the Bacon sizzle and spit, and in no time at all, it was served onto a plate and ready to be eaten. I doubt Jake really cared if it was ready, he looked that hungry that it seemed he would have eaten me all up if he could have.

That sounds a bit off, like something I have heard in one of those strange late night movies Emmet and Rose watch together. I would ask Jake, but whenever I ask about those movies, he acts very strange.

I was jerked out of my thoughts, literally, when Jake picked me up by the waist and tossed me onto the kitchen bench.

"Morning Sleeping Beauty!" Jake said in his slurred morning voice. I was proud of the fact he even managed to crawl out of bed, ahh the wonders of a werewolf's stomach.

"Ahh the wonders of a werewolfs stomach" I sighed, whilst poking him in the gut.

"Wha-" He barely managed to mutter.

"Never mind," I quieted him by placing a finger in his lips "It sounded more normal in my head."

"Ness, you know anything you say to me in the morning isn't normal."

"Oh really? Is that a challenge?" I said, putting on my wicked, yet innocent smile.

"Its before eight in the morning, and your issuing me challenges? Wow, I really did imprint on a feisty one." Jake laughed, shaking his head as if to mock me.

"Well, I'm taking that as a challenge accepted."

Jake just laughed again, and went to turn back to the food, and leave me stranded on the kitchen counter like an idiot. I think not! But, that's the problem, I couldn't think! And defiantly of anything that would sound normal. He was turning away. What could possibly be normal for me to say? And then it all just clicked.

"I love you."

Naturally, Jake was unable to surprise me. Well, not often at least, I guess when you know somebody for as long as I've known Jake its easy, almost second nature, to read their mind.

But what Jacob did next. Well. It was out of the ordinary, to say the least. He placed his rugged palms on my wrist, to ensure we were still touching, and began to show me his thoughts. Well, I shouldn't really call them thoughts, more, emotions… His desire.

He showed me a glimpse of… Oh, I'm so embarrassed. Of him kissing me.

Just like what I had done more that a week ago.

I know, its only a kiss, but please understand that it was rather confronting. I knew he was asking permission, but I was too terrified to say anything, for fear of speaking complete gibberish.

So I did what my body was telling me to do. I pulled my hand away and slid of the counter. Before I could stop myself, not that I would in a thousand years, I kissed him. Just like he had shown me. But not for as long as he had shown me. Or with the added moans.

"Ness" Jacob managed to growl.

"Jake" I managed to squeak.

And that was the end of it. I blushed with as much running blood in my veins, and I skipped away.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as I had dragged myself up the stairs, and behind the bathroom door, I thrashed about screaming. I can't believe how normal it sounded, I can't believe what I did!

I was so excited, and all I wanted to do was run! It felt like I was buzzing, I could feel the excitement screaming through my veins, and my hands and fingers were shaking uncontrollably.

If he wasn't down stairs, I would have screamed with delight!

I had told Jake I loved him.

I had kissed Jake.

And he wanted me too!

I think this was the best day of my life! I could hardly think straight, yet every time I closed my eyes it replayed in my head. It was the most impulsive thing I had ever done in my life, and I loved it! I loved him! I felt like a complete idiot, for running away like that. But what on earth would have happened if I had stayed?

Surely I would have been rooted to the spot with embarrassment. Unable to breath I would have passed out. I'm sure of it. I would have made a complete arse out of my self.

Not that I haven't already.

I can't believe it. I had just kissed Jacob Black. On the lips. Because he wanted me to.

What have I done!

What if he gets the wrong idea? I mean, I love him, but simply in a brotherly way… I think. And what happens if he didn't mean to show me? Perhaps it was private, it wouldn't be the first time I saw things in his mind I wasn't ment to. Perhaps he was angry and me? What if I didn't do it properly? What if that was the worst kiss of his life? Oh god, what have I done? I've gone and ruined everything, Renesmee Cullen style.

I bet he thinks I am an idiot. Because I am, what was I thinking? Going and kissing him like that! In fact, what was he thinking? How dare he make me do those things? If it wasn't for his stupid lusty thoughts I wouldn't be here, collapsed on the bathroom floor, wanting to gauge my eyes out!

If only Alice had told me what was going to happen! Even if she couldn't "see" Jake, at least she would see me, lying on the floor, writhing around like a spastic, drunk money!

Just like that, my phone began violently buzzing. With shaking hands I grabbed it from my pocket. What if it was Jacob? Had he heard my hysteria?

Typical, a blocked caller id!

How I hate that! If only I could just tell who it was, that would save me, and everybody else, a lot of pain.

But my phone was still violently buzzing. Throwing its self around in my hand like a caged animal.

I was terrified, but I answered.

"Renesemee, please next time I call, answer your phone promptly my dear. Alice has most important news for you." Esmee said, pretending to lecture me, but it was almost impossible due to her silky voice.

"I'm so sorry! I… its… Oh… What have I… Blast!" I bumbled, knowing that what I was saying was making even less sense that what I had done just a few minutes before.

"Renesemee? Are you alright darling? Is something wrong?" Esmee asked. I could almost hear the frown in her voice.

"Nothing… At least I hope its not." I blurted, hoping she wouldn't question me further.

There was a long pause, and I was afraid I had accidentally hung up on her.

"Did you crash Rosalie's car?"

I have never been so relieved in my life. I was so happy I laughed. It sounded like I was choking, because my nerves had tightened my throat, but I'm sure to Esmee it sounded like I was laughing like a maniac.

"This is no laughing matter young lady! Your aunt will not be pleas-" Grandma was interrupted by a high pitched scream. I could hear crashing, banging and a lot of yelling.

"WHAT DID SHE DO!" Aunt Rose screamed down the line. I could hear Dad laughing, Mum punching him and a whole lot of fuss before the dial tone kicked in.

Still laughing I snapped my phone shut, and tried to stop my sides from splitting. It wasn't how I expected the phone call to end, but at least it got my mind of the Jake problem… For now…


	4. Chapter 4

I realized that hiding behind the bathroom door like a sitting duck really wasn't the smartest idea. After what felt like years of laughing, I snapped back to reality. And I really didn't like what I saw.

I had just kissed Jake. And sure, it wasn't exactly the most elicit or sexual kiss. But… Kissing Jake was like… Well, kissing my brother. He was my oldest friend, he was literally always there.

Fine, there had the occasional good night kiss, and the one on my birthday… But, nothing planned. Nothing that I could have stopped.

Well, not that what I did was exactly planned. It was stupid, and irrational… And completely amazing. The intensity of just that one touch has literally turned me into a mess. The swift and powerful yet soft and comforting movements were heaven, and the way he held me. I felt so safe, and at home. Like I could stay in that moment forever.

But I could, and I would, repeat the memory of his arms snaking around my waist, of him pulling me closer. My hands running through my hair was the most animalistic thing I had ever done. If felt so raw, and passionate, and so… right.

I knew he wanted more, I had seen the intensity of his thoughts. He had wanted to… to put it lightly… attack me. And, all things considered I would more that willingly let him.

Just the thought of his touch, the trace of his fingers as they caressed my skin. His burning heat on my pale body was the most erotic thing I had felt. It was almost unnatural how good it felt.

The sound of my racing heart was something that I had never heard before. I couldn't remember a time it had thumped so quickly. I could remember a time I had felt so aware. I wanted him to touch me. Also something that had never happened before.

Playing the scene over and over in my mind made me want to sprint downstairs and do it again. And again. And again.

But it was so wrong. And indecent. I mean, Jake of all people. What was I thinking? What was he thinking? What had I done that had entered those thoughts into his head?

**Jakes Point Of View**

I could smell bacon before I opened my eyes. God I loved that woman, just what I needed. But it could wait five minutes…

My stomach growled at me, abusing me for expecting it to wait any longer. Swinging my body of bed, I stumbled and fell to the floor. No doubt tripping over one of Nessie's shoes. I swore, but it came out as grunt. Who cares, its early morning.

And then I, well my nose did, realized that breakfast was waiting for me and my stomach. And that was all the motivation I needed to pick myself up off the floor and make my way to the kitchen.

Walking down the stairs was a challenge, I could hardly keep my eyes open, but food was calling, so logically I needed to be at the bottom of the stairs as soon as possible. After recovering from an almost fall, I made it to the bottom, and my god, was I pleased to get there.

Ness was waiting for me, holding a plate of the most amazing breakfast I could think off. A plate piled high of crispy bacon, eggs, crumpets and more. My inner werewolf rejoiced. I wanted to say something romantic, but I pulled a blank. Hey! It's early okay!

"Good morning sleeping beauty!" I managed to mumble, hoping that I didn't sound like a complete tool.

I heard her say something about my stomach, but typical of the early morning, I hardly made it out. I groaned, trying to tell her I didn't understand, and thank god she was able to understand.

"Never mind," She said. She walked forward, cutting off my verbal diarrhea with a finger to my lips. I watched amazed as her hips swayed from side to side, taunting me.

"It sounded more normal in my head." She had no idea how her husky morning voice turned me on. Ah well, there's a time and a place Jake. I couldn't help but notice that seeing her, dressed in her skimpy pajama pants had helped wake me up.

"Ness, you know anything you say to me in the morning isn't normal." Finally! I had said a complete sentence before 10 in the morning! Oh the things this woman could get me to do.

"Oh really? Is that a challenge?" She said, an impish smile spread across her lips, I could tell she was being playful, but god, it was so… Well kinky really… God, I am so glad that Edward wasn't here.

"It's before eight in the morning, and your issuing me challenges? Wow, I really did imprint on a feisty one." I retorted. If she wanted sassy, I'd give her sassy. It seems that all I can do lately is do things she wants. I really need help, if only she knew that I was more than ready to take her upstairs.

Ew Jake. That's just wrong. She's only… 16… I guess. God, get yourself together. I needed to distract my thoughts, before I made a complete arse of myself. I tried to tear my thoughts back to the food before me, but before I could the vixen spoke.

"Well, I'm taking that as a challenge accepted." How like Nessie, no matter what the costs, she never rejected the chance to win a bet. It was stupid teasing, but I got a sense she was taking it really seriously.

I loved the way her face scrunched up like that when she was thinking. But it was nothing compared to when she bit her lip, my god. Whenever she did, it was either cold shower ASAP, for find Jasper. It was actually really weak of me to cave like that, but she was so sexual, with out realizing it.

So pure, and so… Tantalizing. God, I could just…

"I love you."

… That was the most normal, perfect, surprising, amazing, shocking, stunning, beautiful, attractive, sexual thi-

And that's when my body kicked in. And that's when I wished I never got up that morning. I kissed her. Just like I had wanted to for so long.

It was. Stimulating, to say the least. And she kissed me back. It was more meaningful than on her birthday. It was more intense that on her birthday. And it was by far more… adult… Than her on her birthday.

I couldn't resist slipping my hands around her waist. Devilishly sliding my hands under the hem of her tank top. I couldn't help but push all of my passion into that kiss. I imagined it going forever.

God was I enjoying myself. She was so perfect, even though she had never done this before, she had already had me whipped. I could feel her lips slow, the rhythm we had fallen into loosing its immediate passion, and slowing to a more romantic pace.

Being a guy I thought slow would be boring, but it was the complete opposite. She was running her fingers through my hair, and holy crap, it got me going wild. I wanted to moan, but I was worried that she would freak out.

She was moving closer to me, and I could tell she was standing on the tips of her toes, so I wrapped an arm around her waist, and hoisted her higher. I could feel her smile slightly, and I was glad that I had pulled her closer. She could now appreciate me fully. And it was phenomenal.

The moment I was afraid of came soon after. Her lips stopped moving, although not removed from mine. I lowered her down to the ground again. And she slipped back a few steps.

My mind was racing, heart was going at a million miles an hour. My lips missed hers already. My body was craving for her hands to roam through my hair once more. I wanted her now more that I ever had. The desire running through me was more powerful that ever before.

"Ness" I growled. Once again, completely speechless.

"Jake" She squeaked. Her voice cracked as she turned and skipped away. She had no idea how perky her ass looked as she left the room. She was a goddess. She was the most confident, sensual creature I have ever met. And I was just about screaming to what or whoever created imprinting, that they were a bloody genius.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nessie's Point Of View**

Perhaps it was a good time to haul my neurotic arse from behind my protective bathroom door. I mean, what was I doing? Hiding like a complete wimp? Broken down like a mess? It was a kiss. It was a very good kiss.

So, sucking up all my stupid fear I braced myself, and turned the handle. The stress had obviously gotten to me, because with out realizing it, I bent it into the shape of my grip.

Whoops, that was defiantly not going to please Esmee. Oh God! Esmee! There was no doubt that the family, or at least Rosalie, would be home soon, demanding an answer to my secret bathroom call. What would I say? It was one huge misunderstanding? Dad wouldn't be fooled, I couldn't get Jacob off my mind, and Jasper. Well he would need an ice bath to get over all the lust in the house.

And Rose? What could I say? I interrupted a family day out because you were stupid enough to think **I **would crash **your **car? Oh man, that would go down well. Surely Alice would have seen it all, and do doubt would have blabbered it to my Mum.

Great. So now I had to deal with a nuclear father, a gossip hungry auntie and a crazed car lover. Oh yeah, and did I forget the probably completely bamboozled werewolf down stairs.

Compared to home life, High School would be a complete breeze.

Holy Moley! High School! What was I going to do? Tomorrow was my first day, and I hadn't organized **anything!** Well I guess with the trouble I have caused, I'm not ready to go.

Taking a deep breath, and hoping that nobody would notice the demented doorknob, I walked out of the bathroom and down towards the kitchen.

I wasn't exactly surprised to see all traces of breakfast gone, and a rather smug werewolf leaning nonchalantly against the wall.

I could have slapped that grin off his face if he didn't look so damn cute. How was it possible for him not to be a boiling pot of nerves?

"Renesmee Cullen. How dare you" Jake said, pushing himself lazily away from the wall. I froze, looks like back to the bathroom I go.

But before I could flee he spoke again, that same stupid and completely irresistible grin stuck on his face.

"How dare you" he continued, taking joy in my anxiousness, "hide that talent from me. You minx."

I really didn't know how to take that… Was he being sarcastic? And joking at my pathetic attempt at intimacy? Or was he actually being serious? Either way, I blushed, suddenly aware of how hot the room was.

"You really are a little tease" He continued, the smirk still in place, but with an added look of mischief in his eyes. "You know that?"

And before I could even register all of what he had said, he was chasing me. Giggling like the little child he was, he charged forward, fingers wiggling, making his best attempts to tickle me.

The butterflies had flown away, and I realized this was Jake's way of making sure I knew he was fine with everything. Trust him to play games, but I have to admit, darting through the house trying to escape him was fun.

We danced through every room, him slowing down just at that crucial moment, obviously keeping the game alive. We laughed as we play fought, and in fake desperation I clambered out the window into the roof. With apparent ease he swung his body up to meet me, and I yelped in cheesy surprise as he put effort in and finally managed to catch me.

He laughed as he tickled me, and I laughed as he tried stop himself falling off the roof. In the end we fell over, and he was straddling my waist, tickling the life out of me.

It was all fun and games until we realized what position we were in. It was as if we both realized at the same time, and Jakes motioned to get up, but before he could, my body took over.

With out being able, or wanting to stop myself, I wrapped a weedy arm around his muscular waist. He reacted as though a shiver ran down his spine, and, my body in auto pilot, pulled him closer to me.

He lent forward, making sure his weight was not on me, and paused inches away from my lips. I could feel his hot breath as it tickled my neck, sending a wave of heat through my entire body. My body moved my head to the side, and he lowered his burning lips onto my frozen neck.

The temperature change was so exotic, and so abrupt that I sighed. And that was it, Jake was absorbed. He kissed his way all over my neck, each searing kiss making me want to squirm under his touch. I gently pushed him back, and noticed that an extreme blush had taken him hostage.

He looked hungry, but not for food. And I knew what was going to happen. His fingers reached out to me, like tentacles hoping to ensnare pray. I wanted to flinch back so badly, I wanted to move away from his ever advancing hand, but I was paralyzed. By fear or lust I'll never know. But now things will never be the same.

He wrapped his fingers in my hair, and before I knew what I was doing, my lips crashed down upon his.

I couldn't believe how normal it all seemed, the pulsing rhythm we fell into was sheer bliss, and all my insecurities from this morning were washed away as his hands found their home at my waist.

I pushed him back, so that I now had the upper hand, and I broke the kiss, before swiftly satisfying my longing for him again, this time on **his** neck.

I copied the fiery movements that he had made, and sure enough, with each gentle pucker, and soft suck he relaxed further into the moment.

Seemingly unable to control myself, I pulled away from his neck, and ran my fingers through his hair. I stared at him for just a second, and marveled his chiseled, godlike features.

But I had, or at least my body did, needs. I pulled him down on me, and rolled us over… Biggest mistake of my life.

I was on top now, and I was calling the shots once more, but it didn't seem like Jake minded. We kissed passionately for a few seconds, before we realized what was happening. We had begun to roll towards the gutter, and as suddenly as the kiss had begun, we fell off the edge.

I felt so secure, knowing my graphite skin and his werewolf body would protect us, so I stayed connected to his lips. At first he was reluctant to move, but in the split seconds of our fall, he relaxed. Ignoring the horrid crunch that followed our landing, we continued to writhe around in pleasure.

What we landed on was immaterial, because, as far as we were concerned, to busy to notice. And we continued our kissing session.

It wasn't until I opened my eyes that I realized that Jakes skin had a blue tinge. For his safety I pulled back, and although unhappy he took a reluctant breath.

I could tell from the look on his face something was wrong.

Very, very wrong.

He became white. Whiter that me, or any of my family, and the look of complete shock looked etched into his now pale skin. I was terrified to turn around.

He slid me off him slightly, and it was then that I realized what we had fallen on. It was only then that I realized what we had dented. It was only then that I realized what we had completely destroyed in our moment of passion.

Rosalie's cough was the most horrid sound I had ever heard.

I could have crawled into a hole and died. We had crashed into, not crashed, her beloved red convertible. I could have sworn I heard her heard shatter.


	6. Chapter 6

**Nessie's Point Of View**

We were frozen the spot, and I was completely unable to move. This was by far the worst experience of my life. Even worse that the flurry of emotions from our insignificant kiss earlier in the morning.

This was so awful, I really did want to crawl into a hole and hide, but she would find me, and she would do the honor of killing me.

I could tell, even without seeing her that she was positively fuming. And knowing that I was responsible for the silent rage was ever worse. Rosalie was always the one that doted on me, and treated me to expensive gifts for no reason.

The betrayal of destroying her most precious possession **and **finally submitting to the call of the imprint in front of her, on her destroyed car… Well, it was the semi trailer that obliterated the camels back.

Nobody spoke. Nobody moved. And I highly doubt anybody moved.

I was completely sober now, the fuzz of lust had left me. And I was now a deer in headlights.

Speaking of headlights. The only thing that broke the murderous silence was the melodious tinkle as the glass from the lights fell to the paving.

And that triggered it all.

Rose lunged. Jake shifted, and I was pushed to the floor, finally able to see the scene behind me.

Everybody was there. Alice and Bella stood together, a look of shock on their faces, still positioned as though there were gossiping. Esmee and Carlisle stood straight and tall, as if trying to blend into the background. Emment and Jasper were still frozen in a lazy handshake, faces frozen with horror.

And my father.

God knows what he was doing. He was blank. His features completely neutral. The only thing that betrayed his statue like appearance was on finger.

It twitched like a strobe light. Violently flickering, as though by jerking his finger, he was somehow killing Jacob. Not that he needed to.

Rose was already on that.

Jacob was trying to evade her lunges, but fury was fueling her. I could see that with each jump all the rage that had been festering against Jake was being released.

I wanted so badly to fling myself in front of her, I could see that Jake was getting hurt, but no matter how much my brain screamed, I was frozen.

It would have been comical to an outsider no doubt, watching a group of statues stand whilst a wild battle was taking place. Some of Jakes pajama pant shreds had landed near my feet, and as I made a movement to grab them, Alice fell to the ground screaming.


	7. Chapter 7

**Nessie's Point Of View**

Apart from everything that just happened, the image of Alice writhing on the floor hollering was awful. Truly awful, and it snapped everybody into motion.

Jacob and Rosalie broke apart somewhat reluctantly, and sprinted to her side, but they were beaten by the rest of the Cullen gang. Everybody crowded around her, and I managed to nuzzle my way next to Jasper, who was crouched at her shoulder. If he could cry, the pained look on his face said it all. He would be weeping.

I was scared out of my mind for Alice, and I could hear my Dad informing us all of what she was thinking. But I was too shocked to listen. There was a ringing in my ears, and before I could stop myself, I grabbed her flailing hand.

I squeezed as hard as I could, hoping that she could feel the pressure. Hoping it could help her. But it was no use, she still wriggled and flailed. She still groaned and yelled, kicking the pebbles and sticks from around her feet.

The ringing stopped, and in its place fell a huge, crushing headache, that exploded through my skull. But at least I could hear what my Dad was now yelling.

"She can't see anything but pain." He bellowed, his eyes distant and misty, obviously having difficult focusing on her thoughts. I heard a dry sob from Jasper as he lent down towards her cheek, and kissed her.

"Its not like the radio static, that's all she is saying. 'Its not like the radio static' Bella, what could that mean?" He was scowling now, his brow furrowed deeply.

Quickly everybody was pushed aside, and Carlisle lifted Alice onto a stretcher and began to carry her towards the house, she wasn't thrashing now, and only the occasional moan escaped her lips.

Jacob pulled at my wrist, and soon I was enveloped in a protective hug, shielded from the panic of the driveway scene before us.

And then Alice stopped.

No more writhing, no more noise and the look of anguish left her face. She was calm. She was perfectly still.

Jacob frowned and began to say something, but stopped himself. As if it were too painful to utter. Although the Rosalie issue was forgotten for now, I pulled out of Jakes arms. I felt like I needed to be with Alice, and I had just about had enough Drama for the day.


	8. Chapter 8

**Nessie's Point Of View**

All the family was in a state of shock. Alice was still appeared to be sleeping where Carlisle had left her, Jasper barely breathed. I felt terrible for him, watching his face contort from rage, confusion, fear and finally back to rage.

I would not swap my place for his. Not in a million years.

All the drama from the early morning seemed forgotten, everybody's energy was focused on that little sprite that was sprawled on a stretcher in her room. Even Rosalie had stopped glaring at Jacob, and had fled to her side. Nobody was speaking, and Carlisle appeared to be at a complete loss at what had happened.

I couldn't help but notice everybody was casting Edward fugitive glances, as if to see if he had noticed a change in his thoughts. But he showed no change. The still statue that was present earlier had stayed with him, he was frozen, his face consumed in an icy mask.

Even Emmet was silent. There were no jokes being flung around the usually vibrant house. His face looked odd, all the laughter and cheer seemed to have leaked out of his features.

And Mum? Well she looked awful. I didn't follow her, but after she say Alice serenely laying there, she stalked up into her room. I could hear dry sobs and the shifting of material. I though she was going through all the clothes that Alice had bought her.

I would have laughed at how lame my Mum was, but truthfully I didn't have the strength. Seeing Alice lie there, her body still and unmoving, her face even paler that her usual colour, I was frightened.

It was horrible, because nobody knew what would happen. Or even what happened.

I had the feeling that everybody was replaying the whole scene, over and over, trying to figure out what was wrong. I was amazed at how well Esmee was keeping herself together. You could see just a quick flash of grief and fear, on her face when she though nobody was looking. She held it together for the family. She walked around, apparently the only one able to move, and gave small cups of blood animal blood, or a few sweet words of advice.

She was, as far as I could tell, keeping her mind off Alice, by looking after everybody else. And, as she walked past me, I grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a near by room.

"Renesmee! What are you doing!" She whispered, seeing by the look on my face that I wanted to talk in private.

"I just don't know who else to talk to." I replied. Scared of what she would think of me.

"Darling, I am sure the others would understand anything you had to say" She said in a normal tone of voice.

I signaled for her to quiet, even though the others seemed to absorbed to be snooping.

"Its not what you think. And I don't want to tell anybody because I don't want to worry them. Plus I'll sound like a mental patient." I whispered, hoping she would understand me.

"Renesmee, dear, why me? I am sure Isabella would understand." Esmee replied, looking worred.

"Mum is upstairs basically weeping, okay! Over Alice! The last thing I would want to do-"

"Do use that tone against your mother! We all have different was of coping with shock." She said curtly, skillfully avoiding using her Alice's name.

"I'm sorry… Please, just listen. I feel so guilty," I gushed, she began to speak but I cut her off. "I can't help but feel I was related to her pain."

"Oh we all do, Sweetheart, its just a natural way of-"

"I was trying to use my power, I was trying to show her it would be okay. I was trying to send her thoughts of hope. But no matter what I did, it wouldn't work. It hurt, Grandma, so badly."

I could see my words were shocking to her. But I didn't understand why. I could almost here the cogs in her brain moving round and round, and suddenly she sprang into motion.

She stepped back away from me, pushed her way out of the door, and called to Carlisle curtly.


End file.
